What's behind you?
by MumboTheJumbo
Summary: Second fic posted. Weiss gets offered a future job of teaching at Beacon and intends to turn it down. She wakes up the day after the offer suddenly in her position, with no knowledge as to what happened. She has to decide between accepting her fate and finding way back from this alternate world where she didn't turn down the offer.


Too often do we take our lives for granted. Be it due to simplicity, routine, ease, or a large list of many other lifestyles. No matter what, our lives are always just that to us, and we strive for more. But what about when life suddenly casts you into a different role? Do you still take this new life for granted? Do you cast out the new and strive to be like the old, or do you accept this change, and just do whatever this new version of you would? Many of us will never know an honest answer, but a few-such as Weiss Schnee-will learn the answer before the question comes to them.

This narrator, however, is getting too far ahead in the story. And so, it begins, around the root of Weiss' current issue.

"**WEISS, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS **_**INSTANT**_** YOUNG LADY, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT YOUR REPORT CARD!" **Whoa, not that far, that topic's a little irrelevant to the current situation, and we have yet to need to speak of it. Let's see here… It doesn't say anything else for the start here in my book… Hrm… Ah! Here we go! Without any further ado, the story, for your reading entertainment.

"Ms. Schnee, if you don't find it a bit intrusive, I was wondering what a model student and huntress in training such as yourself plans to do when you're done hunting the creatures of Grimm that this school has hopefully been doing a good job of teaching you to defeat," Professor Ozpin asked his current top student of Beacon, still considering offering her a job teaching at his school and wanting to make sure she didn't have some other plan. He was neutral about her working there, with just as many reasons for her not to as there were for her _to_, but that didn't mean he shouldn't make sure she even _could_.

"I don't mind you asking, Professor. Honestly, I haven't really put much thought into it, the only thing that's come to mind is taking over the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss relayed somewhat robotically, fear in her eyes in the presence of a man of power, desperately trying to not show emotion for fear of being labeled weak. Looking at Ozpin's face, it was hard to tell if he was about to explode on her or not, and it was only after the professor had noticed her discomfort and attempted a smile that Weiss was able to go on, continuing with "Regardless of anything I end up doing in life, that's going to have to happen. I'm uncertain that a man who is surely as busy as yourself would care, and it may be speaking out of turn to some degree, but my father is far too prideful, and he's determined to keep the company Schnee owned and run as long as he's alive to be sure that happens. But, as long as we're still speaking, I'd like to not dwell on the topic of my father for reasons which I'm sure you find obvious, so why exactly did you ask me in the first place?"

Ozpin looked up at the open sky which he'd grown accustomed to staring at when in deep thought or consideration, then looked his student dead in the eyes while taking a sip of what Weiss assumed was coffee before saying to her "Well, I'm not fully certain as to whether or not I'm going to yet, but I was considering offering you a position here at Beacon after you've finished your career of slaying monsters," which was met with a very uncommon shine in Weiss' eyes.

Weiss stood there for a moment, taking it all in. She knew that it was only a possibility, but she couldn't wait to hear her father's reaction to learning she had been doing so well in her studies that Ozpin _himself_ was considering her as a potential worker at his school. She let a wide smile come across her face as she said "Thank you for informing me, sir. However, I have some business I need to attend to in regards to my studies, so I'm afraid I'll have to be off, thank you for listening to my useless rambling," and started walking off. Ozpin knew she wasn't headed toward the library or the classrooms, where students more often tend to study, but rather the dorms, where she was more likely to talk to her friends. Ozpin, however, was just happy knowing that she was getting along with her team, and simply went about his business.

Weiss had returned to a dorm room occupied by three girls she knew quite well, and in all the time she'd known them, this was the first time she entered the room beaming this much pride.

Her team, at first, ignored her, Ruby fiddling with her scroll, Blake reading a book, and Yang trying to avert Blake's attention to her. But then, Yang saw the look on Weiss' face and couldn't resist commenting on it.

"What's up with the ear-to-ear smile, princess, did you get even richer or something?" Yang asked. Even though she had spoken in a way meant to make fun of Weiss, everyone knew that Yang was just bad at displaying raw emotion for anyone who wasn't her sister, and "constantly had to act all macho" as Ruby had so elegantly put it when Weiss had once questioned Yang's actions.

"I'll have you know that Ozpin _himself_ just said he was thinking about asking me to work at this very academy after I've finished being a huntress, Yang Xiao Long," Weiss said triumphantly, sitting down on what she had left as a neatly made bed when she had gone to her day's classes, but now was not only being occupied by her most optimistic team mate, but it also seemed said team mate had managed to mess it up in the minutes she had taken to talk to Ozpin instead of returning with her team.

Ruby was the first to say anything, throwing herself onto her partner and saying "Weiss, that's amazing! You're definitely gonna take him up on his offer if he asks you, right?" while Weiss tried to get her leader to remove herself from her position of covering the heiress. She wouldn't normally mind being covered by Ruby, but she recently realized feelings for her partner, and now any form of physical contact was out of the question and made her blush tremendously, as she was doing now.

Blake then put down her book, propped herself up a bit from her lying down position with one arm, and smiled at the heiress, saying "That does sound like a good deal, I'd say it'd be a bad idea to pass up the offer when it comes around," which Weiss replied to with as much of a smirk as she could muster in her current situation of getting thoroughly embarrassed by Ruby.

"What, so the princess can get you to put down a book, but not me?" Yang asked Blake, offended by the fact that her own girlfriend would rather talk to Weiss-of _all_ people to want to talk to-instead of her.

"_Weiss _has an outstanding accomplishment. _You_ just want me to put down the book so you can kiss me," Blake stated, sticking her finger out at her girlfriend, which was immediately put down as Yang started kissing her to prove a point.

"Yeah, it is a pretty great accomplishment. Too bad I'm gonna have to turn him down on his offer!" Weiss exclaimed, seemingly on the brink of laughter about her imminent refusal.

Ruby let go of Weiss and turned her partner toward her, holding onto both of her shoulders while looking her dead in the eyes. Weiss felt her heart skip several beats as she was given a silver glare, and her heart completely stopped when Ruby started talking. "You mean you're going to turn down potentially the best job opportunity you're ever going to get that you actually _want_? Why would you do that?!" Ruby's eyebrows were as far up as they'd go with surprise, knowing that the only other job Weiss definitely had as an option after she stopped hunting was to take over her family's company, something the heiress hoped she'd never have to do.

"Well, I have certain obligations in life, teaching and running a company just don't mix, you know?" Weiss replied, not really believing her own words, but too confident at the moment to say she was kidding. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make a call," the straight-A student added before exiting the room. All that the team heard of her conversation, which was right outside the room, was a loud "WHAT!" in a male voice, presumably on the opposite end of the call.

Weiss was gone for hours; it seemed she had a lot more people to tell her news to than whoever she had called. By the time she was back, Ruby was under her covers with her back facing the only light left on in the room, Blake was more noticeably in her sleepwear, reading a book which Weiss could only see one word of the name to-something about ninjas-as she waited for Yang, who had just opened the door to the restroom and was heading over to her partner's bed. Weiss joined in, taking her nightgown out of the drawer she always left it in when not washing or using it and heading to the bathroom to change into it.

When Weiss emerged from the bathroom, the light was off, and the only light in the room came through the cracks that Ruby had left in the curtain covering the window from when they had to repair said curtain due to Crescent Rose cutting it. Even with only the streams of moonlight standing as if they were statues in the room, Weiss could see perfectly. One of the things she could see at that instance was Blake practically using Yang as a blanket, and Ruby being in a somewhat different position, lying down on her stomach now, and snoring lightly. The heiress felt her lips curve upward slightly, happy for such peace from her usually hectic team. As she climbed into her bed, Weiss noticed a piece of paper on her pillow, which turned out to be from Ruby. The paper said "_Good job, Weiss. I can't stress how proud I am to know that you take this school so seriously that Ozpin himself had to take such notice. I would continue to sing your praises, but I'm falling asleep here. Goodnight, Ms. Schnee!_"

Weiss got up from her bed and put the paper in a drawer, thinking that this would likely keep it from ruin. She then turned around and got one last look at her team before climbing into her bed and going to sleep.

Right as she fell asleep, she could have sworn she heard somebody whispering.


End file.
